


Late Night Call

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Lucifer should not drink coffee before going to bed, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Sam should turn his phone off, but it's actually way cuter than it looks, rated explicit because of the description of porn movies scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam should not encourage his boyfriend’s habit to call him on the phone in the middle of the night. This time, Lucifer found the very first porn movie he ever watched and wants to share it with Sam.





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) thank you for your help with the beta reading of this fic.

[I found the first porn I ever watched.]

Sam’s fogged brain couldn’t understand that statement at first. He had to read it twice before he was awake enough to make sense of the text he received from his boyfriend.  
  
[Dude, seriously?]

Sam knew deep down that he shouldn’t encourage Lucifer’s habit to text him in the middle of the night. Compared to him, his boyfriend seemed to not need to sleep, it was not fair. And surely not human.

But at the same time, Sam couldn’t lie to himself and pretend he didn’t like to have news from Lucifer at the most random hour of the night. If it was not true, he surely would have learned to turn his phone into silent mode during the night by now.

As he expected it, his phone rang and Sam picked it up.

“Hey Sam. You’re awake, that’s awesome.”  
“The fuck are you not sleeping like the rest of humankind?”  
“I’m above that,” Lucifer snarked.  
“You should drink less coffee.”  
“I only had two since eight.”  
“In the morning?”  
“Nope. Tonight.”  
“Yep, Lucifer. That’s the problem,” Sam chuckled.  
“I don’t see why. But it’s not important for now. What’s good is that I found my first porn movie ever.”  
“It’s two in the morning. You’re aware of that?”  
“Oh yeah, and let me tell you, the night program sucks. But after going through all the channels three times, I recognized the tiger pants.”

Sam sighed in the dark, more amused than he wanted to admit,  and sat on his bed, his back to the headboard. 

“Turn your TV to HBO.”  
“No.”  
“If I remember right, it should have a lesbian scene with one tattooing the second on a motorcycle,” Lucifer informed him with a casual voice.

Sam got up and searched for the TV remote. He turned his TV on and bad saxophone music sounded too harsh on the quiet of the night. Sam tuned it down to the minimum volume.

“What the fuck is that?” Sam chuckled looking at what was happening on screen.  
“Erotica. I’m not even sure we’ll see a dick.”  
“So that’s the first porn you ever watched? Lucifer, darling…”  
“Yes, Sam?”  
“How old are you exactly?”  
“Haha, very funny. I concede that it didn’t age well. But maybe it was already old when I saw it. I don’t know. It didn’t bother me at the time.”  
“Let me guess, you were busy with something else, like hormones and boners” Sam snorted, laughing at the reminding of what teenage years felt like.  
“You can mock me all you want, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re watching it with me now.”

The truth in the last sentence made Sam re-evaluate his life choices.

“You took me by surprise. It’s far too late in the night for me to function normally and think like I would in plain daylight.”

Lucifer giggled on the phone.

“Lucifer, what is happening exactly in that porn movie? Two seconds ago there were girls in a shabby garage and now there is a couple in some kind of rich loft,” Sam wondered, his interest picked up by the sudden change of decor in the movie.  
“The story is about the dude with the tiger on his underwear. He is visited by a genie during his dream.”  
“The naked chick?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Makes sense,” Sam said with irony.  
“And she brings him to visit other women’s wet dreams so he can learn how to pleasure girls because he is a virgin.”  
“And of course, all the women are lesbian,” Sam sighed as the scene changed to two other women kissing on a canopy bed with silk sheets.  
“Now that you mention it…”

Sam laughed, his eyes still on TV. It was too vintage for his taste. Not that he was a big consumer for porn movies, but the actresses didn’t look bad. Though, he saw more nudes in non porn movies.

“I saw more action in “normal” movies, you know.”  
“Maybe I’m feeling a little nostalgic.”  
“They’re basically just grinding together and kissing. The music is bad, the dialogs are next to non existent if you put aside the fake moans and the camera’s angles don’t capture the obvious most important parts,” Sam protested.  
“Oh please, at least it’s more artistic than amateurs videos.”  
“Nobody asks them to be artistic,” Sam argued.  
“Maybe they should be then. A sparkle of imagination isn’t bad. Better than a gross shot on a man pounding a woman.”  
“Don’t judge or don’t watch. Oh Look, tiger guy makes a move on the genie. Aaaaand, kiss!” Sam laughed.

On TV, the actor had finally succeed to lay on a bed with the actress. They were kissing, the lady was touching the man through his ridiculous underwear showing the big head of a roaring tiger on the front. For a moment, Sam and Lucifer fell silent and just watched the movie.

Sam supposed the film had a certain vintage charm. It looked like a music video for an old and mellow ballad with crossfading scenes. Sam rearranged himself in the underpants he was wearing to sleep. The erotica he was watching was possitively ridiculous but it was making him hard anyway. The little whimpers and shallow breathing coming from Lucifer on the phone weren’t repulsing too.

“Sam, it’s turning me on,” Lucifer said a little lower.  
“Lucifer, are you doing nasty things to yourself?” Sam asked playfully.

Lucifer didn’t answer but Sam distinctively heard “oh God” when the actor got rid of his hideous underwear and flashed his cock on screen. It was unexpected for a softcore porn movie like that. But all Sam could think of was the little peak of jealousy he felt. Knowing Lucifer was masturbating over lesbian porn was a thing, hearing him fantasy about another’s man body was another.

But Sam’s jealousy was quickly cured when Lucifer moaned his name on the phone, telling him, in a needy voice, how bad he wanted him right now. What was on TV quickly fell into the back of Sam’s brain. It lost all its interested, Sam prefered to focus on the pretty sounds Lucifer was making over the phone, and listening to him babble about how badly he wanted Sam, and wishing he was by his side.

Sam stayed mostly quiet but indulged in Lucifer’s fantasy, touching himself over his clothes and occasionally  encouraging Lucifer to speak again, when his boyfriend fell quiet, until Lucifer’s breath caught on the phone and Sam recognized the characteristic strangle sounds Lucifer was always making when he was coming.

Sam took himself in hand and sped up his pace, picturing Lucifer’s face when he was having an orgasm. White stripes pooled on his lower belly as Sam found his pleasure, listening to Lucifer’s breath slow down.

Rolling credits were quickly going up the screen when Lucifer spoke again.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy my first porn.”

Sam could practically see Lucifer’s smug face in his voice.

“It was not as bad as it looks. But I suspect it to be because I shared it with someone sexy.”  
“I’m buying a tiger underwear just like this one, first thing tomorrow.”

Sam laughed to the idea of Lucifer clothed in it next time they would have sexy time together.

“I expect you to wear it next time I see you.”  
“I guess you’ll have to make sure by yourself.”  
“I will,” Sam promised him.  
“Goodnight, Sam,” Lucifer yawned.  
“Goodnight to you too,” he answered.

The moment they hung up, Sam received a new text. It was just a little heart, sent by Lucifer. Sam answered with one of his own. Another vintage erotica was already beginning on TV. Sam turned it off and lied on his pillow, breathing happily in the comfy warmth of his bed. He closed his eyes and smiled, having no trouble to find sleep again.


End file.
